Changes
by Ellie Marsy
Summary: Alice and Edward make a bet, and now Edward has to make good on his side of the deal. Sibling bonding moment.


_Edward walked silently through the forest, admiring the view and doing his best to ignore Alice._

_"So?" Alice chimed._

_"So what?"_

_"Do I get to say 'I told you so' now?"_

_Edward sighed deeply. "Alice..."_

_"I told you so! I told you, I told you, I told you so!"_

_"Yes," He couldn't help but feel amused at Alice's excitement. "You told me that I would be with her, and now it's true."_

_"I told you so..." she giggled._

_"Let's not gloat about things just yet."_

_"Oh come on, Ed! Bella's crazy about you!"_

_"Alice, there are still many... limitations!"_

_"Limitations, shmimitations! You're in love, she's in love!"_

_"We've only been together for how long, and she's already in the hospital. I want her to make sure she knows the life she's getting into. I want her to get through things first."_

_"Alright, fair enough." They walked in silence for a while, as Alice let Edward's anger ebb away. "So... when can I gloat?"_

_Despite himself, Edward laughed. "Tell you what... you can gloat and tease all you want..."_

_"When...?"_

_"If I marry her."_

_A smile slowly spread across her face. She kept the visions she had seen of them as secret as she could, especially the ones of them that she had seen recently. _

_Edward reached out his hand. "Deal?"_

_"Okay... deal," She shook his hand. "But I have a few conditions."_

_Her smile turned from innocent to conspiratorial. Edward sighed again when he heard what was on her mind._

Alice repeated the memory several times in her head, silently calling out her brother. She moved skillfully past the dancing guests. The women were clad in delicate dresses and the men in classic tuxedos. All of them, vampires and humans alike, twirled gracefully in tune with the lively music. The lights seem to illuminate everything within the area, making everyone appear as if they were glowing. She caught glimpses of her family amidst the crowd. Rosalie and Emmett were locked lovingly in each other's arms in their usual nauseating manner. She smiled as she saw Jasper dancing with Esme, his happiness noticably infectious.

The crowd suddenly parted as if on cue, giving way to Edward, the man of the night. She smiled innocently and expectantly at him as he made his way toward her and took her hand to dance. She thought of the memory again and raised her eyebrow at him. He shook his head, once again defeated by her persistence.

"You were right. I never... ever should have doubted you... You have... the most incredible sense of judgment and..."

"And?"

"...And you are the smartest psychic sister... in the history of the universe."

"You're damn right I am!" They both laughed and swayed together. "Word by word, pretty impressive."

"It's hard to forget when you've reminded me everyday since."

They laughed again. Alice couldn't remember a time when she had seen him so happy. It was the first time that she had seen the true glow in his eyes- the same one she saw in Rosalie's when she looked at Emmett, Esme when she was with Carlisle, or her with Jasper. Edward had been alone for so long, and she couldn't imagine anyone more deserving of such a perfect night.

Edward smiled softly upon hearing her thoughts. "Thank you, Alice. Thank you for all of this. I owe you big time. When you and Jasper get married again, let me be your official wedding planner."

"Okay first of all, we're not getting remarried."

"Sure you aren't."

"Second of all, as if I wouldn't be my own wedding planner."

"Then I guess I owe you another Porsche."

"That sounds better," she giggled. The music slowed to a soft piano tune. Through the dancing couples, Alice saw Bella arm-in-arm with Charlie. Her hair fell delicately onto her shoulders. The peace and happiness on her face brought out her beauty even more, which was something that was always blocked by her shyness and irritability whenever Alice dressed her up. For once, Bella didn't care about the make-up, the dress, or the crowd watching her. "She really looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

"She really does," He watched her every move, his eyes trailing down every feature on her face.

"Imagine how she'll look like when she'll be changed."

Edward snapped out of his reverie and turned back to Alice with a dark expression. "If she'll be changed," he emphasized.

"If she'll be changed," Alice repeated quietly_. Edward, you know she wants it. You know very well that in the end, it will happen. I've seen it, and I know you have too. The Volturi-_

He head turned quickly away at the mention of the name, signaling a darker change in his mood.

"But... we don't need to talk about that now," she smiled encouragingly, realizing that this wasn't the night to talk about the Volturi. "You're married. You are officially someone's husband. You will never be a handsome, single bachelor for the rest of eternity."

Edward's face remained serious, though he visibly relaxed and quirked an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to be upset?"

She shrugged. "Up to you."

He stared at her for a moment before they once again broke out into laughter. The night continued and Edward danced with Alice for a few more numbers.

She looked up and smiled at him. She never saw Edward as her little brother, but as her counterpart. Edward knew and shared Alice's deepest secrets, and Alice knew best why Edward did what he did.

_Ed, promise me something._

His expression grew solemn again, though he listened patiently, knowing very well that Alice only talked with him mentally when there was a real need to.

_Promise me that when it comes to decide about Bella's future, you'll act for her sake and not for yours._

"Alice, will a lot of things change in our future?"

Alice thought back to the vision she had seen so many times of Bella with pale white skin and gold eyes. Edward gritted his teeth. She knew what pain it caused him; but despite that, he was just being stubborn.

_Do you remember what you told me during me and Jasper's wedding? I was worried; worried about how he'd deal with our new life and about the changes I knew we'd face. Then you said that no matter what you'd be there for me, and that was one thing that was never gong to change. Things will happen in time, and I want you to know that I'm here for you too. Just remember that and for now, don't focus on what's to come just yet. Focus on the now. Right now._

At that moment, a hand touched Alice's shoulder. She turned around to see Bella standing behind her. She smiled radiantly. "Alice?"

Alice squeezed Bella's hand. "He's all yours, sis."

Bella went immediately into Edward's waiting arms. Alice watched them turn slowly to the music. Edward looked one last time at her and winked before returning his gaze to Bella. Alice chuckled to herself. Despite the fact that things do eventually change, some things remain constant.


End file.
